Divine Phoenix Empire
Divine Phoenix Empire (神凰帝国) is one of the seven major nations on the Profound Sky Continent. It is the most powerful nation due to its Divine Phoenix bloodline which they received from the 'Divine Phoenix God' which was soul fragment left by the Phoenix, a primordial divine beast, to pass on its legacy. The empire is closely intertwined with the Divine Phoenix Sect. The royal family also leads the sect. The imperial capital is Divine Phoenix City. The Divine Phoenix Empire used to be called the Grand Asura Kingdom but after the Divine Phoenix Sect rose to power and provided support for the new Imperial Family, even the name of the empire had been changed to Divine Phoenix Empire. They hold the Seven Nation Ranking Tournament every twenty five years and in all the previous tournaments, Divine Phoenix Empire has been the undisputed strongest nation. Imperial Family Emperor * Feng Hengkong - has 15 children amounting to 14 sons and 1 daughter Princes * Feng Ximing - Eldest, crown prince * Feng Xikang - 2nd Prince * Feng Xilin - 9th Prince * Feng Ximin - 11th Prince * Feng Xichen - 13th Prince * Feng Xiluo - 14th Prince Princess * Feng Xue'er - Also goes by Princess Snow, she is the number one beauty of the Profound Sky Continent. She is in love with Yun Che and is his wife. History/Invasion of Blue Wind Divine Phoenix Empire launched an invasion of Blue Wind Nation with a three million strong army. Blue Wind Nation was able to bitterly resist for almost three years with the loss of all of its cities and territory except Blue Wind Imperial City and the death of millions of civilians and troops. In the end, Feng Xue'er came out of seclusion and ended the conflict and she also became engaged to Yun Che. Motivation Divine Phoenix Empire's history is closely tied to the Divine Phoenix Sect and with the death of the Phoenix Spirit three years prior, the empire had lost its most important backer. Without the Phoenix Spirit they could not deter the greedy attention of the Sacred Grounds. The Phoenix Spirit left his entire bloodline and spirit to Feng Xue'er before dying. The problem was that her powers would not fully mature for a hundred years and within these one hundred years Divine Phoenix Empire needed to ensure her growth and safety. Divine Phoenix Sect's Spirit Earth Hall detected a purple crystal mine in the extreme east of Blue Wind Nation. They found it contained a staggering fifty kilograms of Purple Veined Divine Crystal. This resource would allow Divine Phoenix Sect to weather the hundred years until Feng Xue'er's Phoenix spirit fully awakened. Divine Phoenix Emperor Feng Hengkong used to excuse of persecuting Yun Che for his Phoenix bloodline to start an invasion of Blue Wind. The invasion was to act as a smokescreen so that they could occupy Floating Cloud City and mine the purple crystals nearby. Leaders Divine Phoenix: * Feng Hengkong * Feng Ximing Blue Wind: * Emperor Cang Wanhe - Assassinated * Empress Cang Yue * Yun Che Timeline Phase 1 - Invasion Starts After the end of the Seven Nation Ranking Tournament, Feng Hengkong orders the entire army to mobilize. The invasion starts 3 months later and the Divine Phoenix army rush across the border. Another 3 months later, Cang Wanhe is assassinated and Cang Yue ascends the throne of Blue Wind since the other princes were too cowardly to face Divine Phoenix. After 2 years, New Moon City falls and 400,000 Blue Wind troops perish. At least 1 million residents of the city dies as the city is set on fire. Blue Wind has also lost Bluefire Region and Solid Earth Territory. Cang Yue decides on a strategic retreat of troops into the Ten Thousand Beast Mountain Range. A large number of beasts attacked the Divine Phoenix Army due to beast attracting incense and delayed them for several months. Phase 2 - Siege of Blue Wind Imperial City After 3 years, most of Blue Wind has been conquered except for Blue Wind Imperial City. Tens of millions of people from Blue Wind has died during the war. Blue Wind organized one million soldiers for the final defense of the city. Their soldiers were inferior to the Divine Phoenix soldiers and were almost broken by a Divine Phoenix army seven hundred thousand strong. Divine Phoenix was even despicable enough to use their Overlords to massacre normal soldiers. When Yun Che arrived to the city, there were only a few thousand Blue Wind forces left but Empress Cangyue was still alive. Yun Che showed up in the nick of time to kill the two Divine Phoenix Overlords leading the army. He used his Sovereign Profound Realm power and Yellow Spring Ashes to kill the entire Divine Phoenix army in one go. Feng Hengkong was shocked that his Elders died and sent additional troops to Blue Wind Imperial City to investigate. Yun Che was away saving Frozen Cloud Asgard from a separate threat but Xia Yuanba arrived to protect Blue Wind and destroyed this Divine Phoenix army. Phase 3 - Yun Che invades Divine Phoenix Yun Che travels to Divine Phoenix City on a solo mission to punish them and seek vengeance for Blue Wind. He destroyed the grand gate of the city and the Phoenix God Sculpture to enrage Feng Hengkong and the Divine Phoenix Sect. The normal force of the sect were elders at the Overlord level who could not stop Yun Che at all. He captured Fourteenth Prince Feng Xiluo and offered to exchange the hostage for concessions from Divine Phoenix. Feng Hengkong was enraged and flat out refused and Yun Che killed Feng Xiluo in response. Yun Che escaped and returned the next day to kidnap Thirteenth Prince Feng Xichen and asked for even more concessions from Divine Phoenix. Again, Feng Hengkong was enraged and refused and Yun Che killed the prince. Feng Hengkong wanted to take the opportunity of Yun Che being in Divine Phoenix to destroy Blue Wind Imperial City and sent two armies of two hundred thousand men each from the East and West armies to attack it. The two armies were destroyed by Xia Yuanba and Number One Under Heaven. Yun Che returned the day after and repeated his past performance, capturing Eleventh Prince Feng Ximin and Ninth Prince Feng Xilin. Feng Hengkong refused to negotiate and Yun Che killed the two princes. Two Sovereign Profound Grand Elders of the sect, Feng Tianyu and Feng Tianqing came out the next day to kill Yun Che the next day but they were both killed by Yun Che instead. Grand Sect Master Feng Tianwei came out to kill Yun Che but failed. Finally, Feng Xue'er was alerted to the fighting and came back to the city. She convinced Yun Che to stop fighting for her sake and promised to personally repay him for Divine Phoenix's actions. Aftermath The two sides ended the conflict and became allies mainly because Xue'er awoke her Phoenix Soul and commanded the will of the entire Divine Phoenix Sect. She was heartbroken by the violence and killing against Blue Wind and agreed all terms of peace offered by Empress Cangyue. The peace agreement between the two sides included the following conditions : * Divine Phoenix pays compensation of fifty billion purple profound coins. * For 5 years, Divine Phoenix sends 60% of their army to help Blue Wind rebuild. * Divine Phoenix Princess Feng Xue'er marries Yun Che, Blue Wind's overlord. Major Powers * Divine Phoenix Sect - Number one sect in the empire. * Roasting Sun Sect - 2nd most power sect in the empire. * Holy Sword Sect - One of the famous sects in the empire. Locations Divine Phoenix City * Black Moon Merchant Guild Headquarters * Primordial Profound Ark * Phoenix Realm - Place where the Seven Nation Ranking Tournament is held Outside Divine Phoenix City * Phoenix Mountain Range - a place for Divine Phoenix Sect disciples to train. Has the Great Phoenix Formation that only people with the Phoenix bloodline can enter * Absolute Phoenix Cliff - South of Phoenix Perching Valley * Phoenix Perching Valley - The place where Feng Xue'er stays Trivia * All of Feng Xue's brothers are crazily in love with her. Category:Locations Category:Empire Category:Profound Sky Continent Category:Blue Pole Star Category:Divine Phoenix Empire Category:Divine Phoenix Sect